


Sunset, Strawberry field, and You who sitting there still

by Yulaty



Category: JO1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: เป็นอีกวันที่อิซเซย์เห็นผู้ชายคนนั้นอยู่แถบชายรั้วไร่สตรอว์เบอร์รี่
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sunset, Strawberry field, and You who sitting there still

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to **@annausana**

เป็นอีกวันที่อิซเซย์เห็นผู้ชายคนนั้นอยู่แถบชายรั้วไร่สตรอว์เบอร์รี่ ผู้ชายเจ้าของใบหน้าบูดบึ้ง ไม่น่าเข้าหาแม้แต่น้อย เสื้อผ้าสีมืดทึมกับเครื่องประดับหนังโทนเดียวกันบนผิวเผือดขาวของเจ้าตัวตะโกนบอกถึงสถานะทายาทของเทพเจ้าผู้ปกครองโลกหลังความตาย หลายคนให้คำเตือนว่าบุตรแห่งดีมีเทอร์ไม่ควรจะเข้าใกล้บุตรแห่งเฮดีสนักด้วยเหตุอื้อฉาวในอดีต หากเมื่อได้มีโอกาสทำความรู้จักกับสกาย—บุตรคนโตของบ้านเฮดีสในปัจจุบัน—และพบว่าอีกฝ่ายช่างแตกต่างจากคำบอกเล่าที่เคยได้รับฟังมา เขาก็คิดว่าไม่ควรเชื่อความห่วงใยแฝงอคติอย่างไม่ยุติธรรมนั้นสักเท่าไหร่ อิซเซย์ถอนหายใจยาว สะบัดศีรษะเล็กน้อยก่อนตัดสินใจก้าวออกไปยังทิศทางที่ไม่เคยคิดจะไป

"นั่งตรงนั้นมันไม่ดีหรอก" เขาส่งเสียงทัก หยุดฝีเท้าเมื่อเข้าใกล้เป้าหมายถึงระยะห่างเพียงสองช่วงแขน ชิองที่กึ่งนั่งกึ่งนอนอยู่บนกิ่งไม้ใหญ่สะดุ้งโหยง ท่าทางคล้ายลูกแมวตื่นกลัวอย่างน่าประหลาด อิซเซย์เปรียบเทียบในใจขณะกวักมือเรียก "ไปตรงโน้นด้วยกันดีกว่า ลงมาเร็ว จะไม่มีเวลาแล้วนะ"

เขาชี้ไปที่อีกทางอย่างกระตือรือร้น แต่ชิองกลับสั่นศีรษะ บนดวงตาฉายแววตระหนก "...สตรอว์เบอร์รี่...มันจะ--จะแย่..."

เสียงแห้งแหบดังออกมาอย่างตะกุกตะกัก หากก็ให้คีย์เวิร์ดไว้เพียงพอที่จะคาดเดาได้ว่าสิ่งที่เจ้าตัวอยากสื่อคืออะไร อิซเซย์ชะงักครู่หนึ่งเมื่อตระหนักได้ถึงสาเหตุอันเป็นคำตอบของคำถามที่ว่าทำไมชิองจึงเอาแต่จ้องจากที่ไกล ๆ แทบไม่เคยย่างกรายเข้ามาเฉียดใกล้สวนหลังบ้านของเขาสักครั้งอย่างคนอื่น ฝ่ามือกร้านยื่นออกไป สายตามองขึ้นหาคู่สนทนา ความจริงจังแสดงชัดในน้ำเสียงที่กล่าวตอบ

"ช่างเรื่องนั้นเถอะ ถ้านายทำให้มันตาย ฉันจะทำให้มันฟื้นขึ้นมาเอง"

มือของชิองเย็น ทั้งที่สวมเสื้อผ้าที่ดูให้ความอบอุ่นร่างกาย แต่ฝ่ามือก็กลับเย็น และชื้นเหงื่อ จนต้องกระชับให้แน่นด้วยกลัวว่าจะหลุดจากการเกาะกุมขณะเดินนำทาง พืชพรรณรอบข้างเส้นทางเดินไม่ได้แห้งเหี่ยวและตายไปตามที่ชิองกังวล คงเพราะเขาอยู่ตรงนี้ด้วยกัน เมื่อนึกได้เช่นนั้นก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะยิ้มออกมา แล้วรอยยิ้มนั้นก็ยิ่งกว้างขึ้นเมื่อมาถึงจุดที่ตั้งใจ

"ถึงแล้ว" อิซเซย์กล่าวด้วยความตื่นเต้น ก่อนจะถือวิสาสะแตะต้องใบหน้าอันเต็มไปด้วยความงุนงงของคนข้างตัวให้หันไปทิศทางที่ถูกต้องพร้อมอธิบาย "ถ้ายืนตรงนี้ จะเห็นดวงอาทิตย์ตกในแบบที่สวยที่สุดเท่าที่จะเห็นได้ในค่ายเลยล่ะ"

กลางทุ่งสตรอว์เบอร์รี่ทอดตัวไกลแทบสุดสายตา  
จุดที่คนแทบทั้งค่ายเคยย่ำผ่านไปมา หากคงไม่มีใครเคยได้หยุดยืนนิ่ง ณ ที่แห่งนี้ในเวลาที่เหมาะสม จึงไม่ได้ยินผู้ใดเคยเอ่ยถึงมันมาก่อน

สิ่งที่อิซเซย์ค้นพบโดยบังเอิญ และไม่เคยแบ่งปันให้ใคร  
ในวันนี้ เขาตัดสินใจแบ่งปัน — เขายกมันให้กับชิอง

ไม่รู้ว่าเพราะอะไร  
อาจจะเพราะใต้ร่มเงาไม้ที่ชิองอยู่ก่อนหน้ามันเป็นมุมที่มืดเกินไป อาจจะเพราะลึก ๆ แล้วเขาอยากแบ่งความมหัศจรรย์ของช่วงเวลานี้กับใครสักคนใจแทบขาดแล้วบังเอิญว่าชิองอยู่ตรงนั้น หรือไม่ ก็คงเป็นเพราะสายตาแข็งกร้าวที่เคยจ้องเขม็งมาจนทำให้รู้สึกอึดอัด เมื่อมองให้ดี กลับพบว่ามันเต็มไปด้วยความหวั่นกลัว และ _เว้าวอน_

ขอให้ยื่นมือเข้าไปหา  
ดึงออกมา  
จากร่มเงาลับสายตาผู้คน สู่แสงสว่าง

ช่วงเวลาต้องมนต์สิ้นสุดลงแล้ว แสงฉาดฉานริ้วสุดท้ายค่อย ๆ ถูกความมืดคืบคลานเข้าแทนที่ อิซเซย์หันไปหาคนข้างตัว แต่ก่อนจะได้พูดอะไร อีกฝ่ายก็โพล่งทำลายความเงียบขึ้นมา

"ขอบคุณนะ" ชิองกล่าว ประโยคถัดมาเต็มไปด้วยความประหม่า "ไว้--ไว้พรุ่งนี้ฉัน...มาอีกได้ไหม"

อิซเซย์ตอบตกลงพร้อมรอยยิ้ม บางอย่างข้างในอกพองตัวฟูขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูกเมื่อเห็นว่ามุมปากของชิองขยับยกขึ้นน้อย ๆ เช่นกัน เราสองคนยืนเฉย เหลือบมองกันอย่างประดักประเดิด ไม่รู้จะทำอะไร หรือพูดอะไรต่อ สุดท้ายก็เป็นชิองที่ขยับตัวก่อน

"ชิอง" เสียงดังออกไปพร้อมกับที่มือคว้าแขนของคนกำลังตั้งท่าจะเดินกลับ อิซเซย์โน้มตัวเข้าใกล้คนตัวโตกว่าเล็กน้อย กระซิบข้อความสำคัญข้างใบหู "เก็บที่นี่เป็นความลับของเราสองคนนะ? "

ทั้งที่คิดมาเสมอว่าคงไม่มีสีแดงเฉดใดให้ความรู้สึกพึงพอใจได้มากไปกว่าสีแดงของแสงอาทิตย์ยามอัสดงย้อมอาบผลสตรอว์เบอร์รี่สุกงอม ทว่าในวินาทีนี้ที่เขาได้เห็นสีระเรื่อบนแก้มของชิอง อิซเซย์ไม่คิดว่าจะมีสีแดงเฉดใดในโลกงดงามจับใจยิ่งไปกว่านี้ได้อีก

—


End file.
